The four sisters
by Batman Addixon
Summary: It was rare for students to be friends whilst in different houses, but all four? Hogwarts is in for a big surprise when four girls realize they have their great-something-ancestors' magical powers. They face many adventures, and even aid the golden trio in a few ways. The biggest thing they'll have to face, is each other. OC/Draco Luna/Neville Ron/OC George/OC Hermione/Krum


Here I was again, stood here, waiting for my friends to arrive. Late, always late. Ironic, really, considering I had been late to most classes last year. So much detention with Snape. I watched as the time ticked on, the lines moving swiftly on my pocket watch as I flipped it closed. I stood on the bench I was sitting on and spotted my ginger friend, with the brunette and blonde closely following her. I held my pet dragon, who was only a smaller scale of the real thing, as my hair began changing out of excitement. Green, then red, then blue and finally back to a light pink. They found me quickly, what with my drastic appearance changes. "C'mon, we're going to be late! Do you twats want to miss the train?" I asked, hauling them behind me and onto the train. I had already picked out a compartment for us earlier, when I had first arrived here with my muggle parents. It was the second year for me, so I knew what to do, but my parents were still confused. I had simply written everything down and given them the note in hopes of them learning a thing or two from it.

We got to our compartment without trouble and settle in for the train ride. Tyler was sat back, flicking through a new edition of The Quibbler, courtesy of Luna, Christine was playing around with her new cat, Muffin, and Alexie was reading a new novel she had gotten from her favorite book store, which was run by muggles of course. I just sat with Flare in my lap, my eyes drooping as I almost fell asleep. I reminisced last year, how our friend Harry had saved all of Hogwarts from a troll, with his two friends Hermione and Ron.

It was a rather peculiar tale, I suppose. How Harry and his best friends managed to take down a troll all by themselves was beyond me. I could barely pass Potions with help from Snape. That was only because I'm Slytherin. If I were Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw, he wouldn't bother. Poor Neville is close to flunking and Snivellus won't give him the time of day. This year, I planned on bringing my grades to an O, mainly to show mum and dad that it was the same thing as an A. Maybe I wouldn't be compared to my star-athlete sister, or super-famous brother. Seriously, she played in one major game and he did one movie. I'm at a boarding school for magic and still don't get any credit. I would have to up my game, or I'd be disowned or something.

I was shook awake some time later, with not recollection of falling asleep. I murmured a soft, "We're here?"

Alexie nodded, pulling me up. I yawned and nearly fell over, so she called over one of the twins. I can't remember which one it was, especially in my dazed state, but the redhead tugged me up in his arms, where I fell asleep again. I guess I was making up for the loss of sleep at home, since I had been so nervous, and continuously checked over my things to see if I had missed anything.

I jolted up when our carriage landed, and panted as I tried to pull together my vision. "Calm your hair." Tyler chuckled, thinking she was such a genius for that comment. I rolled my eyes and held out my hand for Flare. Christine placed him in my palm and I gently cradled the sleeping dragon before setting him into his make-shift bed cage I had made. Alexie lead the three of us out of the carriage and up the grand staircase, into the dining hall, where we dispersed to join our houses. I sat with the Slytherin table, Alexie with the Griffindors, Tyler with the Hufflepuffs, and Christine with the Ravenclaws. I pouted and slouched over the stone table as I saw the first years shuffle in, looking awkward and confused. I saw little Ginny amongst them, and a few others I knew because of their siblings. I sighed and leaned my chin against my palm and watched as Draco and his goons slid over to me.

"Don't talk to me, I'd rather not get sick before I eat." I said, watching as Ginny was called up to the front and wore the Sorting Hat. It yelled Griffindor, which was a given, and she ran off to sit with her brothers happily. I smiled at this, as I saw Fred and George make a fuss of them being "so proud" of her.

I heard Draco make a comment about Ginny being a weasel like her brothers and turned to glare at him, tightening my grip on my wand. I could feel my hair curling and straightening with anger as I roughly asked him, "What did you say?"

"You heard me." He snarled, trying to look strong, but he only looked like a weak, pathetic victim.

"Please, do repeat it. You were a little quiet." I narrowed my eyes.

"She's a dirty weasel, just like the rest of her family." He stated proudly, puffing out his chest.

I couldn't withstand this anymore, I dropped my wand, pulled back my arm, and swung my fist at his face, landing him square in the jaw. He exploded in a fit of howls of pain and need for attention. "She hit me! Oh, she hit me! Miss, did you see that?! She's mad, I tell you, mad!"

I rolled my eyes and picked up my wand, securing it in my pocket as Snape rushed Draco to the infirmary, whilst Crabbe and Goyle followed behind like the stray mutts they were. Those boys were so loyal to the prick, and only in fear of what he would do if they left, I was sure of it. I sat down as everyone stared at me, and shrugeed as if to say, "What? Not my fault."

They turned and continued eating their meals, but I couldn't eat. I'd lost my appetite. I dropped my head onto my folded arms and closed my eyes, breathing in and out deeply, being suffocated by my cloak sleeves. Nevertheless, I managed to doze off for an hour.


End file.
